BEEB, a RWBY based story
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: Bladius "Blade" Krane, Ensis Wolf, Erika Blask, and Brian Starbuck. This team, and three others, are going to have an interesting time at Beacon. NO MORE OC SPOTS LEFT!
1. Chapter 1

**"WOW BADA, starting another story!?" "WTF BADA, Finish another story!" "GOD DAMMIT BADA!" I already hear you guys say that, but I don't care! Since I decided, "Hey, might as well make a new RWBY story, since I really liked the show!"**

 **I will accept 12, yes 12, OCs for this story. That means in order for this story to keep going, I need at least 12 reviews! The rules for OCs will be this:**

 **Rule 1: Review to the story first! Please do! And honest criticism. And yes, I am not going to spell check.**

 **Rule 2: Include the following; Name, Gender, Personality, Appearance, Weapon, Semblance, and general role (Leader, DPS, Tank, Support, Sniper, any 2, ect.)**

 **Rule 3: Only authors! That means you both have an account and you have written a story. I do not have this rule to be anal. I just want a reference for your OC.**

 **Also, for those who might like this, go and any of my other (incomplete) works!**

 **I only own my characters, which will be Bladius "Blade" Krane, Ensis Wolf, Brian Starbuck, and Erika Blask. I will only do this disclaimer to the story once! So don't be saying "BADA owns RWBY!" Cuz I don't! But I would like to.**

* * *

It was midnight, and a 17 year old, 4'11 girl with blue, strait hair that reaches her shoulder blades was on a rooftop, crouched down. She was wearing a blue armored jacket, skinny jeans, and black combat boots. In one hand she held a fancy bow with a body that looks like a gun, and on her back was a sack of arrows.

This girl's name was Erika. Erika Blask. She has just enrolled to Beacon since they saw that she placed 1st at the Remnant Jr. Professionals Archery Contest, and saw that she also placed at the Jr. Vale Combat Tournament, and has an, interesting, semblance. She could hardly sleep in her excitement, so she decided to use her trusty bow, to see if it needs minor tweaking. Nope, everything seemed to be working fine.

Erika peered down at the street and spotted an odd figure leading the local club security crew. She peered at them, and saw how everyone was moving away out of fear. She raised an eyebrow, she reckoned that she saw him before, some nefarious criminal in the news. She hopped rooftop to rooftop following the convoy to a Dust Shop.

She saw that the group went inside. She grabbed one of her arrows, one with a cord attached to it, and released it to the wall. She then shifted her weapon into a shotgun, it's secondary purpose, and slid down the cord like a zip line. She then looked inside the window. Just what she thought! A robbery. She was about to shift the weapon back to bow mode, but halted as she saw a familiar figure. One of the clubbers tried to rob her and pulled her hood down.

That is when Erika stopped. She knew that girl. Ruby Rose. She faced her in her last two Jr. Vale Combat Tournaments, and lost. The first time badly, for Ruby's aggressiveness, speed, and skill with a scythe quickly overwhelmed Erika. The second time was closer, almost a victory for Erika. But Ruby managed to get by Erika's ranged assault and shotgun blasts to win. After that second match, the girl in red congradulated the archeress, saying that she was the toughest opponent she faced that day.

Back to the story at hand, Erika saw that Ruby found out that she was threatened, and took action. She kicked the clubber away, then dove at a second one who pulled a gun at her, revealing the deadly scythe.

Erika smiled, hiding in the shadows of the nearby alley, cocking a normal arrow back, and striking a clubber, rendering him dead. She then saw Ruby take out the rest of the clubbers, and jump out of the way of an explosion. She then went after the criminal responsible for the robbery. Erika came out and went to the owner.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. They stole all my dust though. Thankfully, they didn't take any of my Lien!" The owner replied.

"Wait, they did not take any money?" Erika asked surprised.

"Nope. That guy even said, 'We're not here for your money.'"

"Hmm. It was him." Erika whispered to herself.

Roman Torchwick. A criminal on the news. Robbed several Dust Shops, taking all the Dust, but leaving the money. Erika wondered about this. Why was he doing this.

"Need any help cleaning up?" Erika asked.

"If you would, please." The elder said, dialing the phone for the police.

After Erika finished cleaning up the shop, she went towards home. Once she got there, her dad, a retired Hunter, asked her how her walk was.

"It was alright." She said.

"All your stuff packed?"

"Yes father."

"Your bow working fine?"

"Yep."

"Hey." The father said in a calm voice. Erika turned around and looked at him. He came towards her and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, you know that right?"

"Yes, father." Erika replied, hugging back. They then released.

"Now get some sleep. You have two big days ahead of you." He said.

"Yes father." Erika then went upstairs, got dressed in a nightdress, and went right to sleep.

* * *

Around the same time Erika left the house, a 17 year old boy in a brown leather jacket over a yellow compression shirt, spiked brown hair, blue eyes, dark blue jeans and brown running shoes, with two katanas sheathed on his back, walked into a night club. He went to the bar.

"Strawberry Sunrise on the rocks." He said.

"ID, kid." The bartender said.

The "kid" glared at the bartender. "Boy, gimme a Strawberry Sunrise on the rocks or your face will become one with the counter." He growled.

The bartender stayed witted. "No."

The kid then took the bartender by the neck and slammed his face on the counter, hard enough to make a small crack on the tile.

"Now, Strawberry Sunrise on the rocks." The kid demanded.

The bartender took off his broken glasses, cleaned his bleeding face, and fixed him the drink.

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" The kid said, smirking, after finishing it in one gulp. He paid the 5 lien fee and another one for tip. And went to the dance floor, where he saw someone familiar.

Yang Xiao Long. Knows her on a rival level. The record against each other was spotty for both. He was about to walk to her but didn't. She had that look of business on her face, as if she was going to find someone. Maybe him.

Nope, she walked right past him as if not knowing he was there. He dismissed this and went to the dance floor, but stopped to look back. He saw that Yang held the owner's...thing...in a torturous way, and drew the attention of guards. "Yep, business." The kid thought to himself. That is when he decided to leave.

After about a mile, the guy ran into Yang's sister, Ruby Rose.

"Hey, Bladius!" Ruby ran towards him.

"Oh, Ruby." The kid said.

"Have you seen my sister Yang?"

"Yeah, she's at the club."

"Ugh, dang it Yang! Well thank you! I'll tell Yang you said hi!"

"Your welcome, and thanks." Bladius replied. "Well, time for bed, I got the aircraft to Beacon tomorrow."

* * *

 **WOW! That I say, would be an awesome intro!**

 **So yeah, plug in your OCs in the reviews please! That would be awesome! Also review my story. I'm sure you would like it. If you love it so far, favorite it, and read my other stories. So that's it for now...**

 **BADA555W0RD OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, 4 OCs in so far. That is one team. I'll post another chapter, hoping that more come in! Until all OCs come in, this will be fluff between OCs, and even with actual characters. But first, REVIEW THE REVIEWS!**

 **Aura: SAME for that third volume! Also DEATH BATTLE is out by the time this is out.**

 **IDRF: Thank you for your opinion. Hope you like the story!**

 **Quintus: Oh boy, a male version of Nora! HA! Thanks for your support!**

 **Speed: October 25th. Dat Third Volume!**

 **Because you guys are giving me your guy's semblances, I think I should give my character's semblances.**

 **Bladius's: (BTW, he is a dragon faunus. YAY!) Not only does he takes an extra 50% less damage, but he also can bust through walls without effort.**

 **Ensis's: She has the ability to heal people. Yes, heal people. Even herself. She can increase one's stats (Strength, Speed, Toughness) sort of like buffing.**

 **Brian's: Photomancy, or the creation of light-based attacks. Uses to create ranged energy attacks and barriers.**

 **Erika's: Ferromancy, or the creation of metal. She can use this to replace her arrows. Takes a while, however, and requires her complete focus.**

 **Also, when I say Bladius is a dragon faunus, he has "scaly skin" that is so tough it is bulletproof without using aura. This make Bladius a natural tank. Anyway, lets get started!**

* * *

The morning after the night we last left off, we see a helicarrier, carrying a troop of students towards a combat school. This school is one of the best academies to become the legendary war rank Hunter/Huntress. This school is called, you guessed it, Beacon.

Anyways, we are inside the helicarrier, where we see a female looking outside the window. This female was tall for her age and gender, being 5 foot 8 and a half. She had platinum colored hair that reaches halfway down her back and lightly toned and tanned skin. She wears a leather hooded jacket with a Yin Yang symbol, over a scroll, on the back, in between the shoulder blades, her emblem. On the shoulders, elbows, and cuffs of the jacket was a flexible silver armor. Under that jacket was a plain grey shirt, and she has a grey half face mask hanging around her neck, the mask being for battle purposes. She wears black combat pants with spiked metal plating over her knees and smooth metal platings over her thighs, excluding her inner thighs. She wears black combat shoes with white metal plates over her toes. Her right hand has a black glove with red Dust embroidered into it. Her left hand has a white glove with purple Dust embroidered into it. She had two katanas sheathed on her back in a crossing pattern, one black with a white hilt and the other black with a white hilt. The black one was longer than the white one, but the white one was thicker. Her name was Sable White.

Sable was then approached by another student, Speed Hedgus. Speed had green, spikey hair, and sky blue eyes. He was a little bigger than average size, about 6'1. He wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans, and black and white running shoes. He had his sword, which had veins of green Dust sheathed on his back as well. He walked up to Sable with the attitude of making new friends, also for the sake of flirting.

"You know, I didn't know a lot of pretty girls who had the guts to be in a combat school, let alone Beacon." He said.

"Hmph." Sable simply said. She noticed him, she just didn't want to talk to anyone. People were distractions right now. She didn't have the time to talk right now.

"So..." Speed continue, putting his hand on the glass. "You excited."

"Sure." Sable said in monotone voice.

"Wow, you can talk!?" Speed said, exagerating in attempt to be funny.

All he got was a cold stare. "Will you please leave me alone?" Sable asked coldly.

Speed laughed nervously, as if defeated. "Um...okay. Sorry." He left, grumbling to himself. "Well, that was a lost cause. Oh well."

All the while, Bladius and another student, one with black, messy hair, green eyes, a black trench coat with white trims, black combat pants, white combat boots, and a giant holy cross shaped 5-foot long sword sheathed on his back, which has white Dust veins. He was also 6'2.

"Wow, rejected much?" Bladius commented.

"Hmph." Brian chuckled, grinning. "So, your katanas combine to make a Heavy Machine Gun?"

"Yep." Blade said. "Uses a lot of Dust though."

"Speaking of Dust, did you hear that a Schnee is attending this year?" Brian asked.

"Really?" Bladius asked, looking around. "Looks like I know who to look for in order to get a discount on ma Dust."

"Yeah, sure." Brian said. He knew which Schnee is attending. Weiss Schnee. Not only did he have to face her in many Jr. Combat Tournaments, but he actually had a childhood crush for her. She rejected him, of course, but over the last year at Sanctum, they became good friends. Now he is over it. Now he seems to have made a new friend who uses Dust, he might be able to swindle a small discount on Dust.

Then all of a sudden, "Hey Blade!"

"God dammit." Bladius, or Blade, mummbled, then was confronted by an amazingly beautiful figure. This female had a purple skin tight armor in the shape of a V-neck shirt, black combat pants that look like Yoga pants, and black running shoes. At her hip was two daggers. "What do you want Ensis?"

"Just talk, thats all." Ensis replied. "Soooo," the flirtatious girl looks at Brian. "Who's this hot boy?"

Brian flushed. Thankfully, Blade intervened. "This gentleman is Brian, and he is not for you."

"Awwwww, Bladey Jealous!" Ensis teased, giggling afterwards.

"What? NO!" Blade denied.

The history between Bladius "Blade" Krane and Ensis Wolf is...interesting. They met their first year of Signal Academy. They became partners during Double Team Tournaments. However, they faced a new phase of their friendship. A week before a school dance, Ensis asked Blade if he wanted to go as a couple. She was disappointed with the results...

 _"Hey Blade!" The rogue greeted the berserker._

 _"Whats up, 'Sis!" Bladius said to Ensis._

 _"Goooood. So there's the dance on the 25th..."_

 _"Yes...there is..."_

 _"So, um, you wanna go, you know with me."_

 _The berserker thought, 'Shit. I haven't told her yet!' "Um, well," Blade scratches the back of his neck. "You see, um," The rogue's smile faded to a frown. "I am already going with, um, Lucy, I'm sorry it's not like I don't like you we are still friends, it's just I, um..."_

 _Ensis started to tear up._

 _"Wait, Ensis don't cry please!" The berserker pleaded._

 _"You JERK!" The rogue slapped him hard. Of course Blade's aura and semblance softened it up a bit, but emotionally it hurt him. Ensis then away crying._

 _"Fuck me." The berserker cursed at himself, staring off at the direction the rogue ran off to. "Why am I such an asshole?"_

During the dance he found "Lucy" cheating him with a rich snob wh is insignificant. Depressed he hung around the punch bowl, then found Ensis, who apologized for calling him a jerk. He apologized for being a jerk. They then became friends.

Anyway, back to our story.

"Hey by the way, you wouldn't believe who I saw!" She said in a teasing tone.

"Yang? Yeah I saw her too." He said grumbling.

"Well yeah, but not the person I am talking about! Its her sister, Ruby. She's attending Beacon!" She said.

"WHAT!" He yelled, having people stare him. "But she still has two more years at Signal!"

"I know right!?" Ensis asked. "Isn't it awesome!"

"It makes me feel small."

Brian was just listening, interested. A student who was moved ahead two years? She must be talented. He kept listening.

* * *

After Ruby and Yang stopped complaining about "Vomit Boy," Yang said she was going to talk to someone. Initially, this was going to be our berserker, but then she bumped into something.

"Hey!" The thing said below her.

Yang looked down, and saw her first encountered midget. He was about 4'3, and had jet black hair, and hazel eyes. He had a dark blue hoodie on, underneath was a shirt with a shield like logo with him jumping out, with a shirt on of the exact same thing over and over again. He had blue jeans that had a belt with a sledgehammer and grenades, as well of what looked like dynamite. His name was Joseph Warner.

"Oh sorry!" Yang said, actually looking down.

"Oh no problem, girl!" He said. "Hey by the way, what's your name?"

"Ooh, someone's flirty. Name's Yang." The brawler said.

"Joeseph, but please call me Joe." The shortie said.

"Alright." Yang said. "Hey, do you know someone by the name of Bladius Krane?"

"That guy?" Joe pointed towards the berserker.

"Huh? How did see over alll these people?" Yang joked.

"Heh, yeah." Joe said.

"Alright, see ya later Joe!" Yang left.

"Buh Bye!"

While Yang bumped into Joeseph, Ruby found a person with a sniper slung on his back. This person was 5'4 with dark brown wavy hair in a ponytail, but it was noticeable to anyone that he was a dude. He also has dark brown eyes, and wears black jeans with a white ring at the end of each leg with a white shirt with black tribal flames on it, as well as black shoes and fingerless gloves. His name was Scythe Arcane.

"Hey, is that an infrared scope on your sniper?" She asked.

Scythe looked at her. Taking out earbuds. "Hm?"

Ruby pointed at Scythe's gun. "Is that an infrared scope?"

"Um, yeah? Why?" He replied.

Ruby gasped. "THOSE COST SO MUCH LIEN! How did you get one of those!?"

"Um, my dad bought it." He said.

"Oh." Ruby said, then giggled. "I'm sorry, I'm like a nerd when it comes to weapons." She confessed.

"Yeah. Noticed." He said.

"So, what else can it do?"

"Well, it's a scythe as w..."

"ITS A SCYTHE TOO! Who taught you to use it!?"

"Um, Professor Qrow."

"OMIGOSH THATS MY UNCLE!"

"Professor Qrow's your Uncle?"

"Yeah, he's awesome right?"

"Yeah, he was my favorite teacher. Now that I explained my weapon, what's yours?"

"To be honest, Crescent Rose is exactly the same."

"Really? Huh. Well, I'm Scy."

"Ruby, nice too meet you."

"Hope you have fun."

"Same to you!"

And at that they ended their conversation.

* * *

 **WOW, I would say that was a good chapter!**

 **There is still 8 spots left! Please spread the word to all RWBY fans.**

 **I would be watching the first Volume 3 episode right now, but Rooster Teeth won't let me unless I subscribe. Oh well, that is why YouTube might post it.**

 **Well see you guys later!**

 **BADA555W0RD 0UT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYZ! Found out that Volume 3 is on Crunchy Roll, so now I don't have to pay! YES!**

 **BTW, I got all the OCs in. I will be using one of my friend's OCs here. I will show his stuff in the story, but he will be a very "sparky" addition.**

 **Anyway, time to review the reviews!**

 **Aura: If you haven't seen it yet, go to Crunchy Roll. Thx for the support, glad you like it.**

 **Quintus: Like the candy? *to Joe's pulling pins* JESUS CHRIMINEY!**

 **Devster: Thank you sir! Glad you like it!**

 **Speed: May his "emotions" live on in the afterlife. LOL!**

 **CyberBass: Thank you for responding to my plea. You are awesome! Keep working on ONYX!**

 **IDRF: Thanks from your _better_ friend BADA555W0RD!**

 **One person who didn't review, but is going to be on the following list.**

 **I want to thank all the authors (and my friend) who lent me the fate of their characters. Without you guys, this story will never be made. All you non-authors who read from the US of A, Australia, the United Kingdom (Britian?), Turkey, Canada, the Netherlands, and The Ilse of Man...yes, THE ISLE OF MAN!... I want all you guys patting these guys on the back:**

 **My friend, Felix Sanchez, Aura the Hedgehog, Speed the Hedgehog, QuintustheHedgehog, IDRF, Devster77, CyberBass587, and Mland22.**

 **Applause for these guys. ALL YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Now for what you guys have been waiting for!**

* * *

Soon the helicarrier from last chapter landed at its final destination, Beacon Academy. The school famous for the amount of Hunters and Huntresses that graduated and how successful they are. All attendees here are reviewed, tested, and bled, sweat, and cried in vigorous combat tournaments to attend this legendary school.

Everyone attending here could wipe out packs of Beowolfs singlehandely.

"BLAH-HA, A-BLAH-HA!"

Everyone, except Jaune Arc.

His level of "combat awesomeness" has shown by him getting airsick, and now he was barfing his guts out. Soon, however, he finished.

"Monty, I hate helicarriers." He mumbled, then the feeling back. "Oh go...BLAAAAAAAAHHH-HA, AAA-BBLLLAAAAAAAHHHH-HA!"

Jaune felt a hand on his back.

"Just let it all out, let it all out." A powerful, protective voice said.

For the rest of the minute, Jaune continued puking, then he finally finished, feeling better. He turned to face the person who had his back. "Hey, thanks maaaaa..."

Jaune looked up at the 6'7 Giant with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was also in armor like Jaune, except the giant has his right arm completely covered, and had a black hoodie over a dark green shirt, dark blue jeans that one from a good distance away would say they were black, and black riot shoes. He has his weapon, a railgun, slung over his back, and a few Earth Dust Crystals latched on to his belt. His name was Odin Longbow.

"No problem." Odin simply said. "There is nothing wrong with helping out a fellow student, right?"

"Well, no." Jaune said, getting used to Odin's intimidating size. "Strangers are friends you haven't met yet." He gave a nervous laugh.

Odin took this as a reminder. "Oh, oops, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Odin Longbow."

"Jaune Arc."

"Hm, nice name."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Well see you later."

"Yeah sure thing."

Odin left, leaving Jaune alone, until he spots a cute girl in black laying on the floor, as if she was alone.

* * *

Wiess Schnee was not having a good day. First a klutz that looked too young to be attending tripped on all her stuff and caused a fiery explosion, then an emo protected the klutz by ridiculing her father's company! Not that she liked her father, and looking back now the explosion would be prevented if she rechecked the seals on her Dust company, but still! She was at an angry pace going to the meeting, but she encountered a noise.

She stopped and listened closer. A twig snapped, she looked at the direction and saw another girl seemingly meditating. However, Wiess was doubting her assumption that this person was a girl, because "she" had a slightly masculine face, an average build, and a flat chest. This person was 5'1 though, and had long black hair with purple highlights and eyes. Over the individual's tanned skin, he/she had a purple long sleeved shirt that covered his hands and black jeans. His/her name, although not known to Wiess, was Nagi Kusakabe.

Wiess walked up to Nagi, curious. Once she at conversation distance, she spoke. "Um, ma'm?" She decided that she should make some friends, since she wasn't sure if Brian Starbuck was attending.

Nagi opened an eye, once again annoyed that HE was called a SHE. Then he noticed it was a girl. 'Shit.' He thought. "Um...uh...h-hey." He said, already sweating.

Wiess noticed the masculine voice, and immediately apologized. "Oh Monty, I'm soo sorry for calling you a girl!"

"I-it's fine." He stood up nervously. "I-I'm N-Nagi. Nagi K-Kusak-kabe." He held out a shaky hand.

Wiess took it. "Wiess Schnee, nice to meet you!" She then noticed the shaky hand. "Um, are you okay? You seem to be sha..."

And after that, he simply vanished. Wiess turned around in an attempt to find him, but she couldn't. He seemed to simply disappear.

'Must be his semblance.' Wiess thought. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Wiess!" Wiess turned around and saw Brian, as well as two other people to whom we know as Blade and Ensis. "Brian!" She trotted up and gave him a friendly hug. Brian returned it, but seemed to blush. Ensis noticed this, and smirked. Blade saw her face, and sighed.

All the while, Erika was walking around, exploring the grounds. She was more of a loner, not wanting much attention drawn to her. At the moment, however, she was just admiring the grounds. That is until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Said a Mistrel female.

Erika looked and saw that the person not only towered over her, but was the one and only Pyrrha Nikos!

"It's fine." Erika could care less about bumping into a celebrity. "I am a midget after all."

"Well, that is true." Pyrrha chuckled a bit. "My name is Pyrrha. What is yours?"

"No need to sound like a second grader. Erika." Erika stuck out a hand.

"Nice to meet you." Pyrrha took it firmly. "I hope we can be good friends."

"Likewise." Erika simply replied, sounding uninterested.

Erika was about to leave when she saw a person running to an ever growing circle.

"Do you think something's happening?" Pyrrha asked.

"No doubt. Wanna check?" Erika asked.

Pyrrha nodded, and at that, they left to the circle.

That is where they saw a fight going down. What we would know as Team CRDL later on and what they will be called that later in the story, are making fun of a group if 4 Faunus, a wolf, fox, a bat, and the most unique, a DrgaNewt.

The wolf had black hair, with his tail and ears eventually fading to a grey. He had really dark brown eyes, with no white showing (like a wolf's), and had a black hoodie (over a white undershirt), pants, and boots. He had gauntlets with claws at the end, and what seemed to be a flamethrower attached with the tanks on the side. His name is Xion Pyralis.

The fox has silver hair, tail, and ears, with the ears and tail fading to a blood red tip. She has a silver combat skirt on with a shirt of similar color, but having red interlocking lines that condense to the edges, and black running shoes. She also has gauntlets with claws like the wolf, but instead of there being a flamethrower, she has Dust embedded in the claws. Her name is Sylvia Tsume.

The bat had a swimmer's build, as well as messy, unkempt hair under his bat ears and milky white eyes. He had a black long sleeved undershirt under a grey T-shirt as well as blue jeans that have colorful patterns on them. He also had a black shoulder bag with various items inside, and a staff with an orb on top. His name was Argent Chevalier.

Finally, the DragoNewt one had dragon like wings and sharpened canines. She had a grey undershirt with a white hoodie with blue trims over. She had blue skinny jeans on, and white running shoes. She also had white bracelets on with a white Dust crystal embedded in each one. Her name was Yeyrah Delana.

Cardin was laughing at the four. "My, you four Faunus seem comfortable here. Why Ozpin continues to accept you abominations is beyond me, should've asked you to go to the White Fang..."

This sparked growls from all four, the louder ones from Yeyrah and Xion. However, one person, not part of the four, became so pissed that she came forward. This person was no other than Blake Belladona.

"You have no say whether or not these four would want to be in such an organization." She stated.

"Pfft, and why wouldn't I? Their all the same anyways."

"How about you shut the fuck up before we destroy your face." Blake growled.

That is when Glynda Goodwitch interfered. Apparently, Erika and Pyrrha went to tell her.

"Cardin, Russel, Dove, and Sky. I believe we accepted all of you to improve your Hunter skills, NOT to discriminate against our Faunus students! Am I wrong?" She asked menacily.

"No ma'm." They all replied.

"Now, EVERYONE, in the courtroom! Ozpin is going to give his speech in 10 minutes!"

After that, everyone dispatched.

* * *

"Watch his speech be so cliche." Stated a male to a female. This male was 5'11 and had brown eyes, brown skin, and spikey black hair. He had a baby blue athletic jacket with square patches of yellow, over a white compression shirt, as well as light blue combat jeans and two differently colored running shoes. The left one was mainly baby blue with yellow trims, and the right one vice versa. Both had baby blue Dust veins on them, as well as a baby blue bracket on his right wrist and a yellow bracelet on his left wrist, both havering a baby blue Dust crystal embedded inside. His name was Tyler Sanchez.

"Heh. Soooo calling it as well." Said the female. She was 5'4 and had dark green eyes and black hair with a single blue highlight, all of it tied into a ponytail. She had a blue tank top on under a leather chest piece under a dark blue hoodie. She also had torn blue jeans along with leather shin guards, and white tennis shoes. She had her weapon slung on her back, which was 5 foot long...scissors. Her name was Naomi Katara.

"Ooh, Alll of yoou guys are sooo awwesome!" Tyler joked. Naomi laughed, and continued the joke.

"You will alll become badasses! But watch out! There are scarrrry grim everywhere!" The two shared a laugh. Then were interrupted by Ozpin's speech.

"Ahem." Everyone hushed. "I'll, keep this brief...""You have travelled here today in searchof knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far."

He pauses for a moment to let that sink in, then says, "It is up to you, to take the first step."

Glynda then steps up, "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Good luck. Your dismissed."

With that, Tyler says, "Not what I expected, buuut still cliche." This made Naomi giggle.

* * *

"Stop staring at her butt, Brian." Blade told his Conrad, after catching him stare at Wiess, to which he still blushed. "I thought you told me you were over her?"

Brian sighed. "I thought I was, but she is really pretty."

"And yet you stare at her ass."

"How would you know?"

Blade puts up one finger. "One, her back is towards us."

"So?"

Blade puts up a second finger. "Two, your eyes were directed at her hips."

"Oh." Brian said, blushing.

After Wiess and Yang had their argument, the brawler made her way to the berserker.

"Sup, Spikes!" Yang called.

Blade looked up. "Oh, hey flames. Aren't you supposed to be over their?" Blade pointed towards the area where it is all girls.

"Yeah, but all the cute guys are here." Yang replied.

"Yeah, and they are gawking at you."

"So? If they wanna look, so be it. Anyways, you ready for initiation?"

"Yep. Gonna kick ass?"

"Ha, you know it! Hey, that reminds me, hold on one second." Yang starts to run over to her bag and starts rummaging through it, Blade staring at her.

"Blade, your drooling."

Blade noticed and cleaned his mouth, slight blush.

Yang come back with a pair of glasses. "Here, put these on when you during landing strategies." Yang gave them to Blade.

"Wow, um, thanks." Blade blushed slightly, but Yang didn't notice it. In fact, she yawned instead. "Well, time for bed. See ya in the morning, Spikes!"

"Same, Flames!"

Blade then laid down.

"I thought you said you and Yang were just rivals?" Brian smirked.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep." Blade said before rolling on his belly and dozing off.

* * *

 **YES, I DID IT! This chapter was nice and long for you guys. Like I said ( being Hercule Satan here) YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! EVERY, SINGLE, ONE OF YOU! So, please tell me about the story so far. Did it get better, worse, about the same, both, or just flat out BADASS! Give your honest opinions, for I will listen! Well, all good things must come to an end, temporarily. So loooooong!**

 **BADA555W0RD 0UT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI AGAIN! BADA555W0RD HERE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! Now it is time, FOR INITIATION!**

 **Unfortunately, our 16 OCs will not be initiating with our favorite cast, but will be in the locker room with them. I thank you guys for reviewing, now, I REVIEW DEM NOW!**

 **CyberBass: I am gonna take dem to awesome shenanigans! YAY! Thx for reviewing!**

 **Devster: GOOD I USED HIM CORRECTLY! I should get a job as a mind reader.**

 **Quintus: *Blade takes off his hat and looks inside. A ticking sound is heard* Blade: WHAT THE FUCK!?AUUUUUUGH! *he dies in the explosion then I revive him* Thx for reviewing, and thx for the applause!**

 **Mland: I'll keep that in mind. However, that'll mean it might take a long time to post new chaps. Oh well. Let's see what happens! Thx for liking this story!**

 **For whoever saw ep. 2, HOLY CRAP I HAD NO IDEA THAT WAS NORA'S SEMBLANCE! (Semi-spoiler!)**

* * *

Argent woke up early. Around 4:00 AM that is. He woke up to the sound of someone leaving the ballroom. He looked up and saw a glimpse who it was. It was one of the males and was a Faunus. He stood up and maneuvered around the other dozing sleepers, to check up on the person.

Xion woke earlier than Argent, due to another White Fang nightmare. He went outside to cool off, making sure his semblance won't trigger to hurt, or even kill, a fellow student. He saw a statue and decided to stand a foot away from it. He stared at the memorial, his thoughts buzzing with hatred towards the radical organization.

That is when Xion heard footsteps, as well as smelled bat. He turned, and sure enough it's the bat faunus. Xion sighed, then non threateningly growled, "Leave me alone."

Argent knew something was wrong with this wolf. He walked up closer, taking a risk, and placed a hand on the wolf's shoulder.

Immediantly Xion flinched. He started to growl in a low tone. "I said, leave me alone."

"Something is clearly bothering you." Argent denied. "If anything you would need some comfort."

"Clearly you don't know who I am." Xion said coldly. "Tell, were you in the White Fang?"

"No, but I know them. Why?"

"That would explain why you don't know me."

"I know who you are, Pyralis." A well-known kitty said, walking outside.

"Belladona." Xion said, clearly pissed. He then turned towards her, getting in her face. "I swear, if you are to kill me for the White Fang, I am going to snap your neck."

Argent couldn't believe it. One of the boys he likes seems to hate the radical organization. And one of the other students is a well known radical! This is very interesting.

"I quit those murders." Blake said. "I'm done with them, so don't get worked up. Save that rage for the initiation."

Xion just growled at her. "Yeah right. I'm keeping my eye on you, Belladona." Xion walked away, bug after five steps, he looked back. "And lose the bow. You just look stupid with that thing on."

Blake just looked at Xion, sighing, then looked at Argent. He walked up. "It's alright, he'll probably forget about it."

Blake then shoke her head. "No he won't. He hates the White Fang, and always tries to stop their plans. He'll probably still do so."

"But that would be stupid, to hate someone because they are from some corrupt organization."

"I'm afraid that there are people, especially Faunus, that are like that." She walks back towards the ballroom. "Get some sleep, you need some energy for initiation." She then left. Argent looked up.

"Monty help us." He then went back in.

* * *

Scythe woke up at around 5:00 AM. He wasn't woken up by anyone except for his own free will. He always woke up this early, and found it quite comforting. Of course he saw only three other people awake. All three seemed to be Faunus, so didn't question it. He assumed that since they are sort of like animals, they might be early wakers. He got up and went towards the bathroom, carefully using his semblance to get there quickly and quietly, not trying to wake him up. Of course, there was one exception.

Ruby woke up to the sound of wind rushing by her. She got up grogilly, as she is usually a late sleeper. She got up to use the bathroom, might as well get up now.

Once she got to the doors, she saw Scythe got out. She saw him and said, monotone and groggily, yet still adorable, "Hey Scythe."

Scythe seemed to jump half a foot in the air. "Gah! Oh, hey Ruby."

"Your up early." She noticed, her voice box still not awake, so she seemed to have a sore throat. "Excited?"

"I guess, but that is not why I woke up." He said. "I always wake up this early. The early bird gets the worm, you could say."

"Ah, I see. Well, its nice to see you, good luck." Ruby said, entering the girl's loo.

Scythe was about to head outside to stretch and jog, but saw someone staring out the window.

This someone was Sylvia. She was thinking about her childhood friend, Krimson Imperious. Despite being a badass fire manipulator, he wasn't accepted into the school. This made her sad, not only because she was separated from a good friend, but because of her feeling to him. Feelings that she never got to confess.

To this, she shed a small tear. Scythe saw this, and became incredibly worried. He walked up to Sylvia, and tapped her shoulder.

Sylvia turned around and saw Scythe, not knowing him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked.

"Uh, no, but you seemed to be sad. Is everything okay?" Scythe asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah, I'm perrrrrfectly fine!" Sylvia's attitude made a complete 180, which made Scythe slightly annoyed. He didn't like people hiding things.

"You shed a tear." Scythe pointed out, to which Sylvia made the defeated anime face. "Look, I'm not one of those people who just ignores a friend when something troubles them. So saying that you are fine, but aren't, is probably the worst thing you can do."

Sylvia sighed, then looked out. "Its, complicated." She said. "My childhood friend didn't get accepted here."

Scythe was about to continue, but saw a slight blush, and another tear. He deduced it to be a love problem. "I see. I am sorry."

"Not your fault. Best thing to do is to move on and make him proud." She said optimistically.

"Right." Scythe agreed. "I'm going to jog around. Good luck on initiation."

"Same to you!" Sylvia said. Scythe was about to leave, but Sylvia said "Hey!"

Scythe turned around. Sylvia smiled. "Thank you. Name's Sylvia."

Scythe smiled as well. "Scy." He then left the ballroom.

* * *

Yeyrah is not a people person.

Neither is Nagi.

So what would happen if these two got together?

It started when Yeyrah walked down for breakfast with her hood up. Eating breakfast alone. Since normal people prejudize against Faunus, she tended to seperate herself from others. She got herself eggs and sat down at a table.

Nagi, who was right next to her, is just shy around everyone, almost to the point of social fear. He was about to move, but noticed the Faunus who sat next to him had a hood up. He decided that there would be no discussion, and there wasn't.

The two left at the same time, in the same direction, without knowing it. Speed noticed this, and sighed. He was sitting with Joe.

"That moment when the socially awkward gets the girls." Joe commented, swallowing his pancakes whole.

"Heh. I know right." Speed said. "Hopefully, I won't be teamed up with that one chick."

"The one that broke your heart?" Joe smirked. "Watch she is your partner."

"Is everything a joke to you?" Speed asked. Then Tyler sat down with them. "Sup me amigos." (Remember that Tyler is also Latino, so he will be using a mish-mash of English/Spanish words).

"Sup Ty!" Both of the trainee hunters greeted.

"So I heard rumors of teams, what're your plans?"

"Anything except _la chica de_ armor." Speed joked, making both boys laugh.

"Hopefully I will be teamed with one of you guys." Tyler said. Speed and Joe finished there breakfast and got up.

"Good luck Ty." Speed said.

"Yeah, beat them up!" Joe exclaimed.

"Buenos suartes!" Tyler yelled.

* * *

In the locker area, Naomi and Erika were having a friendly conversation.

"So I'm not the only person skipping years, huh?" Naomi asked, taking out her giant pair of scissors.

"Apparently." Erika replied, taking out her bow, which is in shotgun mode. She saw the scissors, and decided to ask about it. "That sure is an odd weapon. Does it do anything else than snip off Grimm heads?"

"Well, yeah. Silver Divide can be split as two scissor blades, but otherwise no. How about your weapon?"

"Its a bow, thats also a 8-gauge, dust powered shotgun." Erika simply said, slinging her quiver of arrows on her back. "Arrows also are dust weapons."

"Huh, I don't recall any Signal teachers teaching archery."

"That's because I was taught elsewhere."

"Really? Where?"

"Just some other archery institutions, I was just good at the combat tournaments."

"Ah, I see."

All of a sudden, the PA system came back to life. "May all other first year students come to the cliffs outside Beacon."

"This is it." Naomi said. "Good luck!"

"Same to you." Erika responded.

* * *

Blade, Ensis, Brian, Erika, Speed, Joe, Sable, Scythe, Nagi, Odin, Naomi, Yeyrah, Xion, Sylvia, Argent, and Tyler stood on the platforms, ready for initiation. Professor Ozpin gave his pre-initiation speech.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And now your skills will be tested in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda then walked up, "You probably heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Allow me to end those rumors. Today, you will find your partner for the next four years." This generated mixed results, from groans to laughs. Glynda continued. "In the forest you will find relics, which you and your partner would chose one. You will be using your own landing strategies."

Ozpin jumped in, "You will meet opisition along the way. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you _will_ die. Good luck."

Everyone got out there weapons and got into some sort of athletic stance. Except for Bladius. He put on the glasses that Yang gave him, and stood strait up, still holding his weapon though, which he combined to make an LMG.

One by one the platforms threw the 16 students into the air, all coming down with unique strategies.

Tyler flipped so he would be perpendicular to the ground, and used his boots' Dust to conduct electricity to (somehow) slow him down.

Argent used Ice Dust to create a slide, safely, and excitingly, bringing him down to earth.

Sylvia and Xion, on seperate trees, used their claws to slingshot them forward, bouncing off trees in a ninja like manner.

Yeyrah simply used her wings to glide down. Simple and works.

Naomi separated Silver Divide and and used them to slice a lot of trees to slow her speed to a speed good enough to roll on the ground.

Odin changed Earthshaker to sword mode and stuck it in a cliff, riding down the side if it.

Nagi landed just like Ren, using the scythes on his pistols to 360 his way down.

Scythe used a Dust platform and jumped off, using a branch as a swing.

Joe simply dove at the ground, his semblance making him bounce up again, like a ball.

Sable used some ammo to slow her down, then ran through some branches and land on the ground, her face mask covering her mouth.

Speed used his semblance to fly safely to the ground.

Erika fired a cable arrow at a tree, then using it as a pendulum to swing to a stop.

Brian made a light shield with his semblance and land in a way like Pyrrha.

Ensis simply took the pain of the landing, then used her semblance to heal herself up to full health.

Blade used both his LMG to slow himself down and the branches to stop him to a speed where his aura is undamaged, but still left a crater.

Initiation has begun.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER BOY!**

 **The actual full fledged initiation will begin next chapter, then wierd fluff chapters will begin then. Because I will make this humor until major events like the field trips, the breach, and most importantly, the tournament.**

 **Sorry for the constant jumping of all characters. Next chapter will be the last of that for a while. So bear with me!**

 **I will now have these end of chapter QUESTIONS! YEAH!**

 _ **What is your favorite character of the anime?**_

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **BADA555W0RD 0UT!**


End file.
